1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedsheets, and more particularly concerns a fitted bedsheet adapted to cover a face-down pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fitted sheets and pillow cases have been disclosed in the prior art for use upon a variety of mattresses and pillows. This invention, however, relates specifically to a face-down, wedge-shaped pillow as disclosed on U.S. Design Patent D302,542, issued to Glenn. Said wedge-shaped pillow, preferably constructed of polyurethane foam, is bounded by flat lower and upper surface emergent from a common posterior edge and extending divergently to an anterior extremity spaced about 3-4 feet from said posterior edge. At said anterior extremity, said lower and upper surfaces are spaced apart by about 8 inches, causing the angle between said upper and lower surfaces to be between about 5 and 12 degrees. The pillow is further bounded by generally triangularly shaped side surfaces, and a substantially rectangularly-shaped front surface. The pillow has a plane of symmetry orthogonally disposed to said lower surface and located equidistantly between said side surfaces. In a preferred embodiment, portions of the pillow adjacent the anterior extremity are tapered from said side surfaces inwardly toward the plane of symmetry and the front surface.
The anterior portion of the face-down pillow is provided with a primary air passageway centered upon said plane of symmetry and communicating between upper and lower surfaces. Secondary passageways communicate within the pillow with said primary passageway at its midpoint and extend orthogonally therefrom to openings in the front and side surfaces. In use, the person's face rests upon the primary air passageway on the upper surface. By virtue of the secondary passageways, the user is able to breathe normally because of the adequate ventilation provided by the several passageways.
Paired cavities may be recessed into the upper surface to accommodate women's breasts, and thereby provide greater comfort. Still other cavities may be provided in the upper surface to accommodate other anatomical features.
The above-described face-down pillow is not amenable to frequent washing. It is therefore desirable to have a washable compliant fabric case or cover that would protect the pillow and provide selective comfort to the user. However, a conventional slip-on type pillow case would cover all breathing, ventilation, and anatomical passageways, negating such beneficial features of the pillow. Even a simple top sheet for the pillow will not permit breathing through the passages and could not easily be maintained in overlying juxtaposition upon the pillow. Furthermore, a standard slip-on pillow case will not conform to the wedged shape and taper of the pillow, creating material waste and an aesthetically unappealing appearance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a covering device adapted to fit a face-down wedge-shaped pillow in close overlying conformity therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pillow cover of the aforesaid nature which will permit breathing through the passages of the associated pillow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cover of the aforesaid nature which may be secured in position upon the pillow.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cover of the aforesaid nature which is easily removed for frequent washing, is durable, aesthetically pleasing, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other object and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.